This invention relates to dispersing machines for dispersing solid particles in a liquid vehicle.
Machines of this general type are disclosed, for example, in Schold U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,019 issued Apr. 8, 1980 and Schold U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,720 issued Aug. 8, 1989.